In the case of a carrier on which for example light emitting diodes are arranged, in general color differences or inhomogeneities may occur, for example due to the substrate or the carrier, a metallization, conversion layers (for example phosphor layers), or wires, and may be perceived as optically disturbing for an observer. This is the case particularly when the light emitting diode is switched off, that is to say is not emitting light.
Therefore, there is a need to reduce or even completely avoid inhomogeneities in the optical impression.